


An Auror's Negotiation Technique

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Flirty Harry, Flirty boys, M/M, Office Manager Draco, SPAG lover Draco, Short Harry Potter, Tall Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is tall and obsessed with spelling. Harry is short and obsessed with Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	An Auror's Negotiation Technique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iero0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero0/gifts).



> This is for my darling iero0 whom I love with all my heart. 
> 
> You wanted a _Height Difference Kiss Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Person Is On Tippy Toes._

“This needs rewriting Potter,” Draco smirked, thrusting Harry’s latest Auror statement back into his lap. “You’ve spelt _Expelliarmus_ three different ways! Have it on my desk before midday.”

Harry glared at his Office Manager. There wasn’t any wizard in the Ministry that was as scrupulous about spelling and punctuation as his lover. 

Harry stood up in his toes and got into Draco’s space. 

Draco huffed out a sound of surprise but quickly bent down, finding Harry’s lips with his own. 

They kissed for a moment, hard and passionate.

“Think we can push that back to three o’clock?” Harry asked, suggestively.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
